


Shattered

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [61]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shattered - Freeform, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: James Bond had never felt so shattered in his life.





	Shattered

* * *

James had never felt this shattered in his life.  He thought he was used to such vigorous activity. He had faced countless terrorists over the years, but it seemed the woman he loved would be the one who killed him In the end.

So much for trust.

“Don’t tell me you’re exhausted?”  
  
“Olivia, we have been doing this for two hours straight without a break.”  
  
“And you’re doing a marvellous job.”    
  
“You’re lucky I love you,” James said, moving the bookcase back to its original position.  
  
At hearing Olivia’s laughter, he made a mental note to never move house again.

  
 


End file.
